


Happy Little Accidents

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Storm Damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: A strong storm blows through and ruins their new car- or did it?





	

“Shit!” Ed swore, stepping outside to survey the storm damage.  “And we just paid the damn thing off!”  
  
Their poor car, the last payment mailed to the dealership four days ago, was pinged and dimpled with marks one half to almost two inches wide.  The roof, the hood, the driver’s side and part of the left door in the back looked like someone had used it for slingshot practice.  
  
“Maybe we should build a garage out back,” Winry mused as she looked the metal over.  She watched as he crouched down to check the tires and noted that even the hubcaps were dented.  Out of frustration, he clapped his hands and tried to use alchemy, but nothing happened when he slapped his palms down on the wet fender.  
  
She wandered to his side as he grumbled about it being an easy fix and that if Al were there he could do it in no time.  Instead, she said, “At least the glass didn’t break or crack, and it’s still drivable.  Find the positives.”  Then she had an idea.  “Maybe we should ding up the other side so it matches!”  
  
Ed balked.  It sounded crazy and would make it look weird, and how would they even do it…  
  
And he was the first one to swing her ball peen hammer when she plopped it into his hand.  Winry made some decorative trim and soldered it on, and a week later, Ed thought he had the baddest ride in the whole county.


End file.
